The present invention relates to an adjustable plier jaw-type of the kind disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,927-- Manning, wherein the jaws can be selectively adjusted to a variety of preset positions; more particularly, the present invention is directed to an improvement in such jaw-type plier tools which eliminates the possibility of injury to the hand of the tool user on account of over travel of the pivoted crossed handles of the tool.
The problem of the possibility of a crushing hand injury in the course of using adjustable jaw-type pliers has been recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,732 and the solution presented in this patent is the inclusion of an integral raised over travel stop on the jaw handle of the tool which carries the fixed pivot pin. The aforedescribed over travel stop is effective in avoiding crushing injury, but requires substantial reshaping of the jaw handle, with which it is integral, in order to provide a stop of sufficient mass to have the strength to remain unaffected by repeated use.